La copa vacía
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Algunos dirigieron una mirada al asiento qué nadie se molestó en quitar, ya que esa noche nadie lo ocuparía. Y prosiguió la fiesta varias horas más, en un ambiente de tristeza y alegría. RusMéx CANY Dedicado a Dako, Nolimy-kun, YukikiKitsune y Scarecrow101. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: _**¡Hola a todos! n.n Espero que hayan pasado una mejor navidad qué yo. :)

Pues bien, esta es la continuación de _"Will you miss me in this christmas?"_ :3

Está dedicado con mucho cariño a **_Dako_**,**_ Nolimy-kun_**, **_YukikiKitsune_** y _**Scarecrow101**_, quién me inspirara para la creación de _Ramiro_, la personificación del estado de Coahuila.

Las canciones usadas en este one-shot son sólo para entretenimiento y no para lucrar con ellas.

Casi todos los personajes qué aparecen son **_OC_**'s creados tanto por mi hermana y por mí, no todos tienen nombre y uno qué otro tiene su ficha técnica. Pueden encontrar estas fichas, si les interesa claro, en_ "Le dije al corazón" _y _"Mr. Lonely",_ pero pronto presentaré la ficha técnica de un personaje **_OC_** de la República Mexicana. n.n

Aclaraciones al final. ._.

¡Disfruten el one-shot! ;D

* * *

**La copa vacía.**

La noche de la fiesta se había llegado, y justo al momento de pasar a la mesa para degustar el tan variado e inmenso banquete, todas las copas se alzaron para brindar por la fecha y el nuevo año que se avecinaba a la vuelta de la esquina...

Menos una...

La copa vacía, qué reposaba sobre la mesa, junto a un plato carente de alimentos, les hacía recordar qué un estado faltaba nada más...

- Ritchie.- Suspiró con tristeza Nuevo México.

Algunos dirigieron una mirada al asiento qué nadie se molestó en quitar, ya que esa noche nadie lo ocuparía. Y prosiguió la fiesta varias horas más, en un ambiente de tristeza y alegría...

**.~o0o~.**

- Nueva York, hoy has estado más callado de lo normal.- Se acercó al estado Imperial Philip Duke Davis, la personificación de Washington DC, con una copa de licor en mano.- It's because of California?-

- I don't talk with ciudades pequeñas qué se creen superiores a los estados.- Le respondió el de ojos grises, en lo qué tomaba su abrigo para retirarse de la fiesta.

- Je.- Soltó una risilla burlona el rubio de ojos verdes.- ¿Tanto te molesta la sola mención de California? ¿O será acaso qué no deseas qué hablemos about him?-

- I don't care.- Se cruzó de brazos Nueva York, listo para entablar una pelea con la Ciudad Federal.- Shut up your damn mouth, o tendré qué cerrártela a golpes.-

-**_ AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**- Se echó a reír el denominado la Roma americana.- No te atreverías.-

- Ahí van otra vez esos dos.- Comentó a lo lejos Idaho, apartándose aún más, completamente tembloroso.

**.~o0o~.**

Le molestaba, y como en la vez anterior, no había recibido ni correos, llamadas, mensajes por celular, nada. Y faltando precisamente cuatro días para navidad, era cuando se hallaba más ocupado, sin contar qué al estar próximo el año nuevo, debía prepararse en grande: decoraciones, luces, sonido, asientos, un palco especial para los jefes, organizar la gente, fuegos artificiales, banderitas americanas, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera...

- That stupid moron!- Se quejó al revisar de nueva cuenta su celular.

Se sentó en un sillón y se llevó una mano a la boca, pensativo. Ya habían pasado demasiados días como para no comunicarse con el resto de la Unión Americana. Volvió a tomar su celular para reservar un vuelo directo a México, pero se encontró con un minúsculo problema...

- ¿Todos los vuelos están cancelados?- Alzó una ceja molesto.- Damn!-

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, en lo qué trataba de encontrar una solución rápida y efectiva...

- ¿Porqué me estoy preocupando por ese stupid idiot?-

Tomó de nueva cuenta su celular y le marcó...

**_- You're reach the mailbox. Please, leave your message after the...-_**

Colgó, no había necesidad de hacer otra llamada. Se puso de pie, y tras dar un par de vueltas, tomó el abrigo azul y salió de su departamento con prisa...

**_~El gato que está en nuestro cielo, no va a volver a casa si no estás. No sabes, mi amor, qué noche bella. Presiento qué tú estás en esa estrella.~_**

Era una mañana tranquila, aún cuando ese día era la posada de los estados de la República Mexicana; y Ramiro recién llegaba al lugar qué alquiló para hacer la fiesta de esa noche, cuando se llevó una sorpresa...

- ¡José María!- Se acercó a la nación.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¡Coahuila, buenos días!- Lo saludó el moreno.- Pues, como en la posada anterior llegué hasta el último, y pos todos se andaban peleando, decidí venir a darte una manita de gato.-

- No, pues, muchas gracias, aunque ya tengo gente trabajando en eso.- Le sonrió.- ¿Porqué no pasas para ver qué te parece?-

- Me parece bien. Vamos.-

Entraron al lugar, y tras ser advertidos de qué uno de los cuartos tenía una ventana rota, y qué sólo se abría por fuera; Chema notó qué Ramiro estaba más tranquilo de lo normal...

- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué dices eso?-

- Es qué te noto algo triste.- Le puso una mano al hombro.- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Chuy.- Y agachó la mirada con una sonrisa triste, refiriéndose al estado de Texas.- He intentado comunicarme con él, para invitarlo a la fiesta, pero me ha salido con evasivas, y en ocasiones, no me ha contestado las llamadas. Yo... sólo quisiera verlo en este día.-

Él tampoco podía evitarlo, más no se imaginaba qué tan mal se sentía el estado norteño, por lo qué intentó animarlo...

- Posiblemente Jesús Alejandro también ha de estar muy ocupado.- Le sonrió.- En estas fechas hay numerosos accidentes, y él, así como nosotros, debe estar al pendiente de su gente. Así qué no te apures, Ramiro, tal vez un día podrán verse de nuevo, y platicar.-

- Sí, Chema.- Y se frotó los ojos con una mano.- Tienes razón.-

- Ándale, qué tenemos que tener listo todo para esta noche.- Y se frotó las manos.- Yo prepararé el ponche, y le pondré piquete.-

- ¡Órale pues, Chema!- Dijo un poco más animado el estado de Coahuila.

**_Pueblo mío, qué estás en la colina,_**  
**_tendido como un viejo qué se muere._**  
**_La pena, el abandono, son tu triste compañía._**  
**_Pueblo mío, te dejo sin alegría._**

**_¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?_**  
**_¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Qué será?_**  
**_Si sé mucho, o no sé nada,_**  
**_ya mañana se verá._**  
**_Y será, será,_**  
**_lo qué será._**

La noche estaba muy animada, en un rincón podía verse a Julio, personificación del estado de Jalisco, mofándose de un muy molesto Javier, el Estado de México, ya qué el Club América había quedado en segundo lugar, y no perdia el tiempo, picándolo en las costillas...

- Con qué campeones, ¿no?-

- Sólo les dimos oportunidad.- Se excusó pobremente.- Ya qué tenemos que echarle todos los kilos en el mundial.-

- Claro.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa el estado de Jalisco.- Claro.-

- ¿No estará siendo la autora muy selectiva?- Comentó Quintana Roo, con un vaso de ponche en mano.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?- Le preguntó Yucatán mientras degustaba un pedazo de caña.

- Es que en la posada del año pasado fue en Nuevo León.-

- Y nadie le pagó la puerta.- Se rió al recordar la puerta hecha pedazos.

- Y ahora Coahuila.- Señaló el estado costero.- ¿Y ahora quién sigue? ¿Chihuahua? ¿Sonora?-

- Recuerda qué la posada pasada le tocaba a Guerrero, pero por su situación ecónomica, se hizo en casa de Miguelón.- Le recordó Tabasco.- Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? Ramiro produce los mejores vinos del país.-

- ¡Pero hace mucho frío!- Se quejó Veracruz, cubierta con los abrigos de Ramiro y Miguel, mientras se tomaba su ponche.- ¡Inclu'o e'tá cayendo nieve!-

Los tres estados sureños soltaron una breve carcajada, mientras que Concepción se hacía bolita por el frío...

_**Ya mis amigos se fueron casi todos,**_  
_**y los otros partirán después qué yo.**_  
_**Lo siento porqué amaba**_  
_**su agradable compañía,**_  
_**más es mi vida, tengo qué marchar.**_

_**¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?**_  
_**¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Qué será?**_  
_**En la noche, mi guitarra dulcemente sonará**_  
_**y una niña de mi pueblo llorará.**_

- ¡Oh, Ritchie! ¿Ya probaste esto?-

Varios de los estados femeninos revoloteaban alrededor del californiano, quién amablemente les sonreía, y por cortesía, probaba los dulces, bebidas y comida qué le ofrecían...

- Oh, thanks a lot!-

Una mano tomó del brazo a Aguascalientes, y la sacó de la bola...

- ¡Ah! ¡Zacatecas!- Se enojó con su hermano.- ¡Qué modales los tuyos! ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Cómo qué andas muy de arrimada con California, ¿no lo crees?- Gruñó por lo bajo, sin ocultar siquiera sus celos de hermano mayor.

- ¡Grosero! Sólo estoy siendo una buena anfitriona.- Lo regañó.- Así qué házle honor a tu nombre, y vete a molestar a otro estado.-

- Entonces deja de hacerle honor al tuyo, y compórtate como una señorita, qué yo no te eduqué así.-

- Hey, tranquilos, tranquilos.- Ramiro se acercó a ellos al verlos discutir.- Es navidad, y estamos entre amigos.- Tomó un par de copas de una mesa y se las ofreció.- ¿No tienen sed? No deben desperdiciar las oportunidades como esta en pleitos.- Un brillo de tristeza asomó en sus ojos cafés.- Ustedes dos son hermanos, y pues, son tiempos de pasarla en familia.-

- Lo sentimos, Coahuila.- Contestaron ambos a coro, y tomaron sus copas, sintiéndose culpables de hacer sentir mal a Ramiro.

- Anden, brindemos por esta noche.-

Y de vuelta con California...

- Oigan, ya dejen en paz al Ritchie.- Sonora se les acercó a las demás, soltando una leve risilla.- Van a hacer qué se indigeste por tanta cosa qué le están dando.-

- Oh, no, no, no, no, no!- Dijo el muchacho pecoso.- It's ok, Bibi.-

- Si Raúl Ricardo dice qué está bien, entonces no tienes porqué estarte metiendo, Bibiana.- Le respondió duramente Soledad.

- Girls, it's ok.- California trató de mantenerlas en calma.- Tranquilas.-

- ¡Por favor, Chole!- Se rió la chica de cabello negro.- Tú mejor qué nadie sabe qué Ritchie no tiene interés en ninguna de nosotras. Fue bastante claro en los 70's.-

El estado de Puebla se abanicó un poco de aire, antes de darse media vuelta...

- Sólo estamos tratando de ser amables con él.- Y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba la comida.

Sin embargo, el comentario de Sonora sólo hizo qué el joven pecoso se entristeciera un poco más al recordarlo...

- Wellington.-

- Ricardo, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Claudia Isabel, al notar qué había perdido su buen humor.

- Eh? I'm fine!- Le sonrió a su hermana, Baja California Norte, tratando de no preocuparla tanto a ella, como a Baja California Sur.- Sólo necesito un poco de aire.-

Y se separó del resto, yéndose a sentar en una silla, alejado de los demás...

_**Amor mío, me llevo tu sonrisa,**_  
_**qué fue la fuente de mi amor primero.**_  
_**Amor, te lo prometo,**_  
_**cómo y cuándo, no lo sé,**_  
_**más sé tan sólo qué regresaré.**_

_**¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?**_  
_**¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Qué será?**_  
_**En la noche, mi guitarra dulcemente sonará**_  
_**y una niña de mi pueblo soñará.**_

No sólo estaba molesto por la falta de comunicación, sino también por todos los problemas qué tuvo que pasar para llegar a territorio mexicano. Vuelos cancelados, carreteras bloqueadas, y por si fuera poco, estaba completamente perdido, con hambre y cansado...

- Damn!- Gruñó mientras sacaba su celular.- ¿Cómo es posible esto?-

Intentó usar el GPS de su celular, o el de cualquier otro qué estuviera en servicio, para poder saber en donde se encontraba exactamente, tras estar tres días lejos de la comodidad de su departamento, su bañera con hidromasaje, qué tanto necesitaba en el momento con sus sales mediterráneas, oyendo música de jazz y bebiendo su tan deseado appletini. Y sin saber cómo, una bola de nieve hizo qué perdiera momentáneamente la visibilidad...

- **_WHAT THE *MYU*!?_**- Gritó molesto, quitándose la nieve de encima.

Otra bola de nieve se estrelló en su sien, y al volver la mirada, se dio cuenta de qué un joven se hallaba a corta distancia de donde estaba, llevándose las manos al estómago, como si se estuviera riendo de él...

-**_ YOU BASTARD!_**- Gruñó de nueva cuenta, sacudiéndose la nieve.- **_COME HERE, YOU...!_**-

Y ambos se dieron a la fuga, siendo interrumpida por una piedra qué aterrizó en la cabeza del neoyorkino. Frotándose, alzó la mirada y se encontró con otro joven, muy parecido al primero, con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro y jugueteando con una piedra en la mano...

- What the...!?-

Sin saber cómo, el primer joven se acercó al segundo y comenzaron a discutir, pero por más qué abrían la boca, no salía sonido alguno de sus bocas, además de flotar en el aire y dar vueltas con el viento. El estado Imperial intentó en ese entonces irse, ya qué ni creía en fantasmas, ni estaba loco, y no iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías; pero quiso su mala suerte qué ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta, y tras compartir una sonrisa de complicidad, comenzaron a acercarse a él con piedras y bolas de nieve en las manos...

- _**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_- Les gritó al tiempo qué empezaba a correr de una lluvia de piedras y bolas de nieve.

**_¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?_**  
**_¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Qué será?_**  
**_En la noche, mi guitarra dulcemente sonará_**  
**_y una niña de mi pueblo llorará._**

- Ritchie, ¿te encuentras bien?- José María Itzae se sentó a un lado de él.- Has estado un poco apagado.-

- I'm just a little tired, Chema.- Le sonrió el estado americano.- No te preocupes.-

- Pues sí, ya casi dan las doce.- Miró el reloj de péndulo, qué colgaba de la pared.- Y... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Wally?-

- ¿Wellington?- Y agachó la mirada, junto con una sonrisa triste.- Bien, supongo qué bien.-

El mexicano le dio una sutil palmadita en el rostro, que el joven de pecas agradeció tomando suavemente la mano de quien antes formara parte...

_**¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?**_  
_**¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Qué será?**_  
_**En la noche, mi guitarra dulcemente sonará**_  
_**y una niña de mi pueblo soñará.**_

Los dos jóvenes seguían muy de cerca al estado de Nueva York, y ya estaban a punto de atraparlo bajo una montaña de nieve y piedras, cuando alguien más apareció y los detuvo, tomándolos de sus ropas. El de ojos grises, al sentir qué ya no era perseguido, volteó la mirada, cuando tropezó y chocó con algo grande entre la nieve...

- Ah?- Alzó el rostro y se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.- What the hell are you doing here?-

El recién llegado sólo sonrió al ver molesto al estado imperial, con una poca de nieve encima...

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti.- Y avanzó un par de pasos más, invadiendo su espacio personal.- ¿Qué haces aquí, en México?-

Y pese a qué nada le daba miedo, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del neoyorkino...

**_¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?_**  
**_¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Qué será?_**  
**_En la noche, mi guitarra dulcemente sonará_**  
**_y una niña de mi pueblo soñará._**

- Mira, yo creo qué todo entre ustedes...-

**_*TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC*_**

- Momentito.- Nayarit se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.- ¡Iván! ¡Feliz Navidad!-

- ¡Da! ¡Feliz Navidad!- Saludó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Juanito!- Chema se levantó como resorte de donde estaba sentado, y a pasos grandes se aproximó a la otra nación con los brazos extendidos.- ¡Feliz Navidad!-

El moreno se puso completamente rojo y se acordó de qué estaba haciendo al estar parado a media habitación con los brazos abiertos, esperando sin éxito alguno que el ruso correspondiera de la misma manera y avanzara para abrazarle, y las miradas de sus estados encima de él...

- ¡Pa-Pasa, pasa!- Se echó a reír como tonto, totalmente chibeado.- De seguro tienes mucho frío, ya es algo tarde, y, y, y...-

- Niet.- Sonrió como niño pequeño.- Nunca es tarde para estar con los amigos. Da, traje a alguien conmigo.-

- ¿Eh?- Alzó la mirada desconcertado.- ¿Alguien más?-

Y no fue hasta qué se introdujo a la casa, qué pudieron oír a su acompañante...

-**_ PUT ME DOWN, YOU COMUNIST BASTARD! LET ME GO, YOU *MEOW* MORON!_**- Nueva York pataleaba y soltaba puñetazos contra la nación rusa, pero a éste no parecía molestarle, hasta qué lo dejó caer cual vil costal.

- Esos pequeños, Norte y Sur, lo tenían dando vueltas por doquier.- Comentó con una gran sonrisa el ruso, y el mexicano se asomó por la puerta, viendo al General Invierno afuera, sosteniendo en cada brazo a las inquietas corrientes de aire.- Afortunadamente, el General Invierno los puso en su lugar, da.-

- Pos sería bueno que los deje ir, o la gente empezará a nortearse.-

El Estado Imperial se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el resto de nieve que aún tenía encima, y acomodó sus lentes y su cabello...

- **_WHERE THE *MYU* IS THAT FREAKING MORON!?-_**

- ¡Feliz navidad para tí también, New York, New York!- Se animó a saludar el Distrito Federal, en parte por que el Estado de México le dio un pequeño empujón para que rompiera el hielo.

- Shut up, you little brat!- Y el joven estado se escondió tras Nuevo León.

La voz del neoyorquino había llegado hasta los oídos del estado de California, quien se levantó y avanzó hacia el recién llegado con paso torpe, sin poder creer que estuviera ahí...

- Wellington?-

Y al tenerlo de frente, ante la atónita mirada de los estados mexicanos, el de ojos grises aterrizó al estado dorado de un puñetazo, provocando que las entidades federativas mexicanas con mayor fuerza le cayeran encima, en un intento de controlarlo, sin éxito, dada la fuerza de Wellington...

-**_ LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS!_**-

Éste se acercó de nueva cuenta, apretando los puños para soltar una nueva tanda de golpes a California, quien ya se había puesto de pie, y lanzó el golpe, que fue interceptado por México, qué se atravesó con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho para detenerlo...

- **_I MEAN IT, GET THE *MEOW* OUT OF HERE!_**- Advirtió al mexicano.

- En primer lugar, no puedes venir a un país ajeno e interrumpir una celebración de esta manera, Wally.- Addams gruñó ante la alteración de su nombre, y Chema prosiguió.- En segundo, Ritchie no te ha hecho absolutamente nada para que lo trates de esa manera tan gacha.-

- _**I DON'T CARE!**_- Gritó apretando la mandíbula.- **_MOVE IT!_**-

Una risa los interrumpió...

- Qué alegría.-

Todos voltearon a ver el origen de esas palabras, sólo para ver a Ritchie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca...

- ¿Ritchie?- Se le acercaron preocupadas sus hermanas.

- I'm so happy, Wellington!- Tomó ruidosamente un poco de aire, antes de volver a continuar.- You're here, y aunque sólo hayas venido hasta acá para golpearme, no me importa. Estás aquí.-

***DING, DONG, DANG. DING, DONG, DANG***

El reloj de péndulo, qué estaba colgado de la pared, empezó a anunciar con su campanadas qué se había llegado la medianoche. Ninguno de los presentes se movía de su sitio, viendo cómo las lágrimas caían de los ojos del estado Dorado...

- Me había ido de Estados Unidos, para intentar demostrarme a mí mismo, qué podía estar unos cuántos días sin poder verte.- Se cubrió los ojos.- But, in all this time, me di cuenta de qué I'm so weak, porqué me estaba muriendo por verte de nuevo, Wellington!-

Los sentimientos qué traía guardados en todo ese tiempo, salieron a flote en forma de lágrimas, las cuáles por más qué intentaba detener el joven de pecas, no lo conseguía...

- I was so worry! ¡Pensé qué estarías tan enojado conmigo, qué ni siquiera intenté comunicarme con los demás!- Alzó el rostro y sonrió con ternura.- But I was wrong! ¡Y me alegra tanto qué estés aquí! ¡Gracias, Dios! ¡Muchas gracias!-

- ¡Hermano!- Claudia Isabel, así como Rosa Isabel, abrazaron a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Perdón, perdón!- Llorando como niño pequeño, abrazó a su vez a las Bajas Californias.- ¡No quise preocupar a nadie! I'm sorry!-

- ¡Oh, Ritchie!- Y el resto de los estados mexicanos se aproximaron para darle también un abrazo al qué antes fuera parte de ellos.

- ¡Ven acá, monda'o!-

- Ya no llores, Ritchie, qué también me harás llorar, y mira qué hace frío.-

- ¡Awww! Si tanto deseabas estar allá, lo hubieras dicho, escuincle.-

Frases como esas, así como algunas risas y carcajadas flotaban en el aire, tratando de animar al estado californiano. Nueva York sólo clavaba la vista al suelo al contemplar la escena frente a sus ojos, disipando el coraje qué momentos atrás le hiciera hervir la sangre. Chema estaba a un lado de Rusia, y sonreía contento...

- Igualito qué con la mulata de Córdoba, el deseo de Ritchie se cumplió.- Dijo de repente.

- ¿Da?- Se volvió hacia la nación de piel canela.

- Era una muchacha qué provenía de Córdoba, Veracruz, qué durante la época Colonial, la Santa Inquisición la había encerrado porqué muchos decían qué era una bruja.- Comenzó a explicarle Chema.- Curaba gente con hierbas, a todos ayudaba, e incluso decían qué podía realizar cosas imposibles de hacer, además de estar en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo. Como era muy hermosa, varios hombres andaban tras de ella, más como los rechazaba a todos, la acusaron de practicar brujería.-

- Da, ya veo.-

- Un día, antes de ejecutarla, una persona pasó por su celda, y al oírla llorar, le preguntó que qué tenía.- Prosiguió el moreno.- Ella le contó lo qué le pasó, y esa persona le dio un trozo de tiza, diciendo _"Mañana es 25 de diciembre, el nacimiento de Nuestro Señor. Si tienes fe, el Niño Dios te concederá cualquier deseo qué le pidas, justo a la medianoche."_ Le contó qué debía dibujar un navío y qué se fuera en él, cosa qué cuentan que sí ocurrió, ya qué el guardia fue testigo de lo acontecido. Por eso dicen_ "¡No soy la mulata de Córdoba!"_ cuando piden qué hagan algo imposible de hacer.-

- Es un relato muy interesante, da.- Le sonrió el ruso.

- En realidad, es una de las tantas versiones qué se cuentan, pero ésta es la menos conocida entre la gente.- Miró a los estados, sonriente.- Y por eso, quiero creer qué los buenos deseos de California fueron escuchados este día.-

Y sintió una leve descarga eléctrica, al sentir unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos...

- Da, yo creo qué no fueron los únicos.-

- Juanito.- Dijo José María Itzae, sonrojándose por completo del rostro.

Y acá, en el montón con California...

- I need to talk with you.- Lo tomó del brazo, sacándolo de la bola, casi arrastrándolo.- Now.-

_**~Vamos a platicar las cosas de los dos.~**_

- No es posible.- Gruñó Nueva York.

El de ojos grises salió de escena y tras un momento, se oye un _"¡Hey!"_, dejando de sonar la música de fondo...

- Much better.- Se sacudió las manos.

Volvió a tomar a Ritchie, pero de los cabellos, se lo llevó hasta donde estaba una puerta, soltándolo, la abrió y de una patada lo introdujo al otro cuarto, metiéndose él cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

- Oye, Chema.- Ramiro se acercó preocupado a donde estaban las dos naciones mirándose entre sí.

- ¡Aaah! ¿Qué?- Preguntó sin quitarle de encima la vista a la nación rusa.

- ¿No era ese el cuarto, en el qué se metieron California y Nueva York, el qué sólo se abría por fuera y tenía una ventana rota?-

- ¡Aaah! Sí.- Suspiró sin poner nada de atención.- ¿Porqué la pregunta?-

- No, por nada, por nada.- Sonrió con incomodidad, ya qué no quería arruinarles el momento.- Yo me encargo. Je, je.- Se alejó un poco de ellos y suspiró apesumbrado.- ¡Ah! Sólo espero qué todo termine bien.-

La habitación estaba fría y oscura. Muchos muebles estaban arrumbados por rincones, cubiertos por mantas para protegerlos del polvo...

- Wellington?- No sabía qué decirle, ni cómo conducirse frente a él. Sentía qué pendía de un hilo muy fino, que en cualquier momento se rompería.

El estado Imperial caminó dando vueltas, buscando en donde sentarse, pero con la cantidad de polvo que abundaba, parecía qué eso sería imposible. Clavó la mirada en California, quién tragó saliva...

- What the ***myu*** is wrong with you?- Lo regañó.- Ya casi es año nuevo. Debería estar organizando las preparaciones, y no estar aquí contigo, en este maldito cuarto.-

- Lo siento, Wellington.- Y agachó la mirada como si fuera un cachorrito apaleado.

- Listen.- El de ojos grises se llevó una mano a la sien, tratando de detener el dolor de cabeza qué se avecinaba.- If you need something, just say it, and call me.- Ritchie alzó el rostro, sorprendido.- Pero sólo si se trata de algo importante, o qué necesites ayuda.-

- ¿Cómo... en 1978, cuando me enseñaste a patinar sobre hielo?- Le sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo.

- Eh? Yeah, como en 1978.- Se dio media vuelta el de ojos grises.- Well, será mejor salir de aquí, para irme right away a mi casa, y continuar con los preparativos.-

- Sí.- Y lo siguió rumbo a la puerta.

- What the...?- Giró la perilla, más la puerta no se abrió.

Intentó de nueva cuenta, moviendo la perilla desesperado, más no ocurría nada...

- ¿Está trabada?- Preguntó el californiano.

- I don't know.- Golpeó la puerta, a la vez qué alzaba la voz.- Hey! It's somebody out there? La puerta no se abre.- Se comenzó a impacientar.- **_HEY, YOU MORONS! OPEN THE *MEOW* DOOR!_**-

- Let me try.- Ritchie se acercó a la puerta, para intentar abrirla.- Hello? Chicas, chicas, la puerta se trabó, no abre. ¿Hola?-

- They don't listen us.- Dijo malhumorado y de brazos cruzados el de cabellos negros.- That stupid morons.-

Y del otro lado de la puerta, una batalla campal tenía lugar...

- Y como somos unos caballeros, el América permitió que_ las niñas_ ganaran esta vez.- El estado de México seguía en su campaña de defender a las águilas, sin mucho éxito ya que varios estados se aliaron al acoso de Julio.

- Claro, y por eso su director técnico se quejó como una nenita cuando le preguntaron su opinión sobre el desempeño del León.- Jalisco disfrutaba cada segundo, incluso puso a Inocencio a grabarle toda la pelea con el celular.

- Pero si el Chivas perdió a lo gacho, no sé qué alardeas. -Dijo Colima, como siempre, tapado por el seguidor del Gaudalajara.

-¡Así es! ¿Te crees un_ panza verde_? ¿Te metiste tú a la cancha a meter los goles pa' que te estés burlando de mi?-

- ¡Ay, tú! ¡Qué sentido!-

- Javier tiene razón.- Más de uno tragó aire al escuchar a Lourdes, personificación del estado de Guanajuato, quien se acercó con su vasito de ponche casi vacío.- Debería darles vergüenza andar saludando con sombrero ajeno, por que si alguien se _***MEOUW***_ a las guajolotas, ¡esos fuimos nosotros, punta de _***MEOUW***_!-

- ¡Lourdes, por todos los cielos! ¿Qué vocabulario es ese, señorita?-

Y la pelea tomó nuevas alturas. Mientras, Ritchie limpió una pequeña parte del suelo, para que él y Wellington pudieran sentarse...

- I can't believe this **_*myu*_**, atrapado en este frío agujero contigo.- Siguió quejándose el neoyorkino.- Damn! Me urge un appletini.-

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el estómago del neoyorquino empezó a rugir, reclamándole los alimentos de 3 días. Ese ruido, que no pasó desapercibido pese al escándalo que había en la fiesta, provocó una sutil sonrisa en California...

- Eh, yo, yo también tengo mucha hambre.-

- Shut up!- Le gritó enfurruñado.

Sin embargo, Ritchie notó de que estaba temblando ligeramente...

- Oh, Wellington! ¿Tienes frío?-

- Of course, moron!- Le gritó, mientras frotaba sus enguantadas manos para darse un poco más de calor.- It's cold over here.-

- Wellington.- California le tomó una de sus manos.- ¿Porqué estás usando los mismos guantes?- Se ensombreció su mirada.- ¿No te gustaron los qué te regalé?-

Alzó una ceja, mientras lo veía confundido...

- What are you talking about?-

Ritchie entonces introdujo una mano dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo y sacó un pequeño paquete...

- Ni siquiera lo abriste.- Comentó con tristeza.

- ¿De donde...? ¿Qué hacía eso dentro de mi abrigo?- Inquirió el estado americano.

- Yo lo puse ahí, cuando te di el abrazo.- Sonrió levemente.- Cómo usas guantes muy delgados, te compré estos para el frío, del mismo color.-

Le extendió el paquete, haciendo qué Nueva York lo tomara entre sus manos. Miró por un instante al estado Dorado, antes de abrirlo. Los nuevos guantes blancos, eran de piel, con la inconfundible frase_ "I love NY"_...

- ¡Pero pruébatelos, Wellington, para ver si te quedan!- Lo animó el joven pecoso.

Comenzó a alzarse las mangas, y justo antes de quitarse los guantes puestos, volteó a ver a Ritchie, quién de inmediato lo recordó...

- I, I, I'm sorry!- Y desvió la mirada abochornado.- Se me olvidó qué te molesta que te vean las manos desnudas.-

- It's ok.- Dijo secamente.- Sostenme esto.-

Le dio la caja en donde venían los nuevos guantes, así como los guantes viejos, y California no podía evitar sentir qué se le encogía el corazón al ver las quemaduras y cicatrices hechas por los eventos del pasado, grabadas en las manos del neoyorquino...

- Me quedan bien.- Abrió y cerró los puños repetidas veces.- Thanks.-

- Sí.- Y le sonrió con dulzura.

- I, estaba buscando un dije para Vermont.- Empezó a decir Nueva York, mientras metía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalar unos aretes para ella, sin darle también el dije?-

- I forget it.- Contestó incómodo de qué el de ojos grises la mencionara, sintiendo una punzada de celos y vergüenza.

- Anyway.- Sacó una pequeña cajita y se la extendió.- This is for you.- Se la alejó antes de qué la tomara.- But, no pienses qué lo compré para ti.- Desvió el rostro levemente.- It's only en agradecimiento por comprarle los aretes a Vermont.-

- For me?- Y tomó la cajita ante el asentimiento del otro.- Can I...?-

- Sólo ábrela.- Y se cruzó de brazos.

Con sumo cuidado, abrió la pequeña caja, dejando ver un dije con forma de osito café. California se llevó una mano a la boca de la emoción. Al reverso del dije, grabadas en cursiva, estaba la frase _"California Republic"_...

- Oh, Wellington.- Las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos del castaño.- It's so pretty! ¡Muchas gracias!-

Intentó ponérselo de inmediato, más no podía desabrocharlo de lo emocionado qué estaba...

- Permíteme.- Se ofreció el neoyorkino.

- Ah! Yes.- Y le pasó el dije.

- It's ready.- Le avisó tras ponérselo.

- Thank you, Wellington!- Ritchie tomó el dije entre sus dedos, frotándolo.- ¡Te amo!-

- Just... shut up.- Se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos.- My head is spinning.-

- Ah, ok!- Y guardó silencio, sentado a un lado de Nueva York.

Los minutos pasaron, y el californiano se revolvía inquieto de no hacer nada. Así qué intentó hacerle plática a su semejante...

- Oye, Wellington.- Se volvió a verlo.- ¿Y vas a estar en la Isla de la Libertad, o en...?-

Interrumpió el parloteo al ver al otro profundamente dormido, posiblemente por la fatiga de viajar para encontrarlo. Se puso de pie, y quitó una de las viejas mantas, sacudiéndola para quitarle el polvo, cubriendo con ella al estado Imperial. Se volvió a sentar a un lado de él, y sonriente, juntó sus manos...

- _"Señor Dios, te doy gracias, porqué a pesar de pasar frío y hambre, me permitiste estar el día de hoy con las personas qué amo. No sé qué sucederá mañana, pero por hoy, gracias, muchas gracias."_- Y se acurrucó a su lado, sintiendo pesados los párpados.- Welling...ton...-

Se quedaron durmiendo por un rato más, hasta qué la puerta se abrió, y el ruido del otro cuarto los despertó...

- ¿Porqué no me avisaron antes de qué se habían quedado encerrados?- José María Itzae entró haciendo algarabía por lo acontecido.

- Pos si te dije, Chema, pero andabas reteembobado con Rusia.- Coahuila iba detrás de él.

- What's happening?- Nueva York se puso de pie, frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?- Les preguntó Chema preocupado.

- We're fine.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa California.- Sólo tenemos un poco de frío y hambre.-

- ¡Pos hubieran pegado el grito, huercos!- Y se ganó una fea mirada del neoyorkino.- Vámonos, pues, qué aquí está muy frío.-

Salieron de la habitación, atravesando algo en la entrada para qué nadie más se metiera por equivocación. Ritchie revoloteaba alrededor del estado americano, atendiéndolo con las mejores intenciones...

- **_LEAVE ME ALONE!_**- Y lo agarró de los cabellos, listo para estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana.

- ¿Una copita?- Se les acercó Michoacán, con una charola llena de bebidas servidas.- Hay licor de durazno, de manzana, sidra, tequila y vinos selectos de Parras, Coahuila.-

- Preferiría un appletini.- Dijo soltando a Ritchie.- Si es qué tienen.-

- ¡Yo te lo preparo, Wellington!- Chilló y corrió a donde estaba Rusia.- Señor Braginsky, ¿me permite su vodka?-

- Da.- Le sonrió y le dio el licor.- Aquí tienes.-

- Thanks!- Y de inmediato, le preparó la bebida, usando los ingredientes básicos.- Wellington!-

El ambiente estaba relajado, cuando de pronto, se empezó a oír una banda tocar...

**_Suena mi banda esta noche,_**  
**_más fuerte qué nunca _**  
**_porqué necesito_**  
**_qué acompañes mi canto,_**  
**_lleno de esperanza,_**  
**_llenito de amor._**

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Coahuila, quién llevaba una copa en la mano, y una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Nuevo León sonrió y se acercó a él, alzando su voz...

**_Suena, porqué es Noche Buena,_**  
**_y tienen qué oírnos_**  
**_desde el otro lado_**  
**_los qué añoran tu sonido,_**  
**_tu canto sentido,_**  
**_sentir mexicano._**

Y no queriéndose quedar atrás, Rafael los abrazó a ambos, acompañándolos a cantar...

**_Suena más fuerte qué nunca,_**  
**_y diles a todos ¡Feliz Navidad!_**

**_Muy feliz navidad,_**  
**_y no se olviden,_**  
**_qué aquí de verdad_**  
**_se les quiere._**  
**_Qué al brindar_**  
**_cuando lleguen las doce,_**  
**_por su ausencia_**  
**_vamos a llorar._**

La nostalgia de tiempos mejores, ya desvanecidos por el paso de los años, les hacía suspirar a algunos, y a otros los hacía permanecer en silencio, viendo cómo aquéllos tres hermanos cantaban, añorando a aquél qué se encontraba al otro lado del río...

**_Pero aún con el alma dolida,_**  
**_por tenerlos tan lejos de casa,_**  
**_este canto les lleve alegría,_**  
**_y un bonito ¡Feliz Navidad!_**

_"Este canto es para ustedes, paisanos. Para qué nunca olviden qué de este lado se les quiere. ¡Uy! ¡Uy! ¡Jajajay!"_

Ramiro se separó de ellos, tras tomar un poco de aire, y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, prosiguió cantando, esperando qué el sentimiento llegara hasta su otro hermano...

**_Y dile a toda mi Raza,_**  
**_qué aquí en esta casa_**  
**_no falta una manta_**  
**_por si algún día sienten frío._**  
**_Y diles a todos ¡Feliz Navidad!_**

***TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC***

- Yo abriré.- Se ofreció Chihuahua, extrañado de qué a esas horas alguien estuviera tocando a la puerta.- ¿Sí?-

Y se quedó mudo de la impresión, mientras el trío norteño seguía cantando a todo pulmón...

**_Muy feliz navidad,_**  
**_y no se olviden,_**  
**_qué aquí de verdad_**  
**_se les quiere._**  
**_Qué al brindar_**  
**_cuando lleguen las doce,_**  
**_por su ausencia_**  
**_vamos a llorar._**

- ¿Se puede?- Preguntó uno de los recién llegados.

- ¡Texas!- Gritó y todos voltearon a ver, sorprendidos.

- Merry Christmas!- Gritó Nevada, saliendo detrás del texano, junto con Nuevo México.- ¿Aún no es tarde para celebrar con ustedes?-

- ¡Qué va!- Sonrió José María.- Aún es temprano. Pásenle y vengan a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad, chamacos?-

- ¡Sí, pasen, pasen!- Comentaron la mayoría a coro.

Pero uno de ellos no hablaba, tembloroso, se acercó al principio con lentitud, acelerando el paso, abriéndose paso entre sus semejantes, sólo para quedar frente a él...

- Hermano.- Y abrazó con fuerza al texano.- Feliz navidad.-

Quedaron todos en silencio, a la expectativa por la reacción de Texas. Más éste, rodeó con sus brazos al estado mexicano, respondiéndole...

- Feliz navidad, Ramiro.- Y esas palabras dieron rienda suelta al llanto.

- Qué bueno, Coahuila.- Comentó alguien de los presentes.

- Jesús Alejandro, hermano.- Miguel se acercó a los dos.- ¿No hay un abrazo para mí?-

- Come here.- Y los tres se abrazaron.

- ¡Chuyito!- Tamaulipas se apareció de pronto, abrazándolos de sorpresa.

- ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!- Y le soltó una patada para alejarlo.

- ¡Ritchie!- Gritó Nuevo México buscando a su mejor amigo.

- Vick!- Se acercó con alegría a donde estaba, dándole un fuerte abrazo.- I'm glad to see you again!-

- Lo mismo digo, Ritchie.- Y alzó la mirada, topándose con algo no grato.- New York, you bastard!- Soltó a California.- What the heck are you doing here?-

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, stupid.- Le dio un sorbo a su appletini.- What are you doing here?-

- Te lo dije.- Dijo Patricia Bow, la personificación de Nevada, a Nuevo México.- Nueva York también estaría aquí.-

- Ah?- Preguntó confundido California, sin comprender del todo.

Y todo se volvió una confusión de gritos, carcajadas y risas...

- Y bien, propongo un brindis por la salud y buena fortuna...- Empezó a decir México.

- Wait.- Y todos fijaron su mirada en Nueva York.- Falta algo.-

Sacó de entre los bolsillos internos de su abrigo una pequeña copa adornada, poniéndola justo enfrente de California...

- Wellington?-

- Louisiana me pidió qué te la entregara cuando llegué a su casa mientras me dirigía aquí.- Se regresó a su sitio.- Ella mandó hacer una copa para cada quién.-

- Oh, thank you, Wellington!-

- Bien, cómo decía.- Chema se aclaró la garganta, mientras servían la copa de Ritchie.- Propongo un brindis, no sólo por la salud, buena fortuna y amor de cada uno de los presentes.- Miró a Nueva York.- Brindo por ir más alto aún de nuestras expectativas.- Vió a Nevada.- Para dar lo mejor y todo por nuestro país.- Dirigió la mirada a Nuevo México.- Para crecer en nuestro andar.- Observó a Texas.- Por la amistad qué nos une día a día.- Y clavó la mirada en California.- Y, pues... ¡Eureka!-

Todos se echaron a reír tras entender lo último...

- ¡Salud por un mejor año!-

- ¡Salud!- Alzaron al mismo tiempo las copas, brindando.

**_Pero aún con el alma dolida,_**  
**_por tenerlos tan lejos de casa,_**  
**_este canto les lleve alegría,_**  
**_y un bonito ¡Feliz Navidad!_**

**Fin.**

* * *

D: ¡Dios! Sí qué me tardé en escribir este Especial Navideño, más de 10 días. ¡Lo lamento tanto! Pero les agradezco qué me hayan tenido la paciencia suficiente para aguantarme. n.n ¡Gracias! :D

._. Cierto, las aclaraciones.

- Wellington no puede soportar a Washington DC, en parte, porqué le fue arrebatado su posición como capital del país, para dárselo a él, siendo nada más una pequeña ciudad qué no tiene voz ni voto en el Congreso Americano.

- Elegí la ciudad de Arteaga como el lugar para la posada, ya qué el lugar es uno de los denominados _"Pueblos mágicos"_, y no me enteré hasta qué escribí la parte de las bolas de nieve, qué había nevado en ese lugar 11 horas atrás.

- Hoy es cumpleaños de Rusia. ¡Felicidades! ¿Recuerdan qué apareció en _"Y le tocó a Nuevo León"_?

- Norte y Sur. Estaba platicando con un contacto acerca de estas corrientes de aire, ya qué en la zona donde vivimos acostumbramos a llamarlos así. Le llamamos_ "Norte"_ al frente frío, y a _"Sur"_ al frente opuesto, el cuál es húmedo y caliente, provocando qué el ambiente se torne bochornoso, causando enfermedades.

- Sólo Danni se dio cuenta de qué Wellington no le pegó a Ritchie como siempre.

- De niñas, habíamos leído acerca de la mulata de Córdoba, pero sólo yo conocía la versión aquí presentada, ya qué leí en un periódico. Y me pareció bonito mostrarla como parte del folclore mexicano. n.n

- Si se preguntan sobre las clases de patinaje en 1978, es una referencia a la película _"Castillos de hielo"_, la cuál fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 31 de diciembre de 1978.

- Lo de las cicatrices de Wellington se explicarán en _"Le dije al corazón"_

- El regalo de Wellington es una referencia a la bandera de California, cuyo animal oficial es el oso pardo.

- En California, poco antes de la Intervención Americana, existía una colonia rusa, llamada Fuerte Ross.

- Pese a qué Texas fuera en un principio una colonia francesa, España se adueñó del territorio, y tras un tiempo lo adjuntó a Nueva España, formando el Texas mexicano, qué compartía territorio con Coahuila. Éste se encargó de eliminar todo rastro de los restos de la colonia francesa.

- Cuando Texas se independizó, Coahuila se alió con Nuevo León y Tamaulipas. ¿Ya ven porqué digo qué los cuatro son hermanos?

- En el brindis, Chema mencionó los lemas de los estados de la Unión Americana:

· **Nueva York:** _"Excelsior"_ (_"Siempre arriba"_, _"Siempre en la cumbre"_ o _"Más alto aún"_)

· **Nevada:** _"All for our country"_ (_"Todo por nuestro país"_)

· **Nuevo México:** _"Crescit eundo"_ (_"Crece yendo"_ o _"Crecemos al andar"_)

· **Texas:** _"Friendship"_ (_"Amistad"_)

· **California:** _"Eureka"_ (_"¡Lo encontré!"_)

Las canciones usadas en este fanfic, fueron las siguientes:

**~ _"Un gato en la oscuridad"_ **(Pero se le conoce más como **_"El gato qué está triste y azul"_**) de _Roberto Carlos._

_**~ "Pueblo mío"**_ (También se le conoce como **_"¿Qué será?"_**) de _José Feliciano._

**_~ "Vamos a platicar"_** de los _Ángeles Negros._

**_~ "Para los del otro lado"_** de _Los Guardianes del Amor._ ._. Está canción es casi imposible de encontrar, puesto qué es inédita, pero para mí es una de las canciones mexicanas más bonitas qué han existido. :v Me hace llorar el sólo oír el inicio.

No me queda más qué agradecer nuevamente, qué pasen un feliz fin e inicio de año, y me despido siendo las 11:38 pm.

¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
